Candy Mountain!
by IceCrome
Summary: Shino takes a visit to Candy Mountain. [ONESHOTONESHOTONESHOT]


**XD. God I love that frickin' flash-thingy. Even though they sound like Michael Jackson.**

**Everything © their rightful owners**

**

* * *

**

It was a peaceful day in the field for Shino. It was a long day, and all he wanted to do was take a lie-down.

The sun was shining, birds were singing quietly, and there were no clouds in the sky.

All was well, until his team-mates decided, "Hey, let's annoy the living hell out of Shino today!"

"Heeeeeeey Shino! Hey Shino wake up!" He recognized this voice as Kiba.

"Heyyy Shino, you silly sleepy head, wake up!" He rubbed his eyes, to a smiling Hinata, with un-blinking eyes.

"Aw, guys, this better be pretty freakin' important. Is the field on fire?" He noticed Hinata was wearing a Pink T-shirt and Kiba a blue one. His grey one had some grass stains on it.

"Nooo, we found a map! We found a map to Candy Mountain! Candy mountain, Shino!" Shino rubbed his temples.

"Yeah Shino, we're going to candy mountain! Come with us, Shino!" Hinata said, with an insane smile on her face.

"Yeah, Shino, come with us, it'll be an adventure, Shino! We're going on an adventure, Shino!" Shino looked at them. Have they gone completeley mad? There was no candy mountain. Shino leaned back up against the tree he was sleeping on.

"Yeah, Candy mountain, I'm just, y'know, gonna go back to sleep now."

"Nooo Shino! You have to come with us to Candy Mountain!" Kiba bounced on his friend's back.

"Yeah Shino, Candy mountain! It's a land of sweets, and joy...and joyness…" Shino looked up at Kiba, wondering if they had completely lost their minds.

"Please stop bouncing on me." He said in the most polite voice he could.

"Candy mountain, Shino!" Kiba continued to bounce on Shino. Shino's eye twitched.

"Yeah, candy mountain!" Hinata looked at him, still with un-blinking eyes. Shino sighed, irate and defeated.

"Alright, fine, I'll go to Candy Mountain!" He got up, and went with them into the woods.

* * *

"La, la, La la La La La, la, La la La La!" Kiba and Hinata sang simultaneously as they came deeper into the woods.

"You guys, enough with the singing already!" Shino was on the verge of killing a small, adorable, non-threatining bunny.

"Our first stop is over there, Shino!" Kiba said. They came upon a giant, green…thing. It looked like a de-formed komodo dragon with turtle-like appearences.

"Oh god, what is that?" Now he just wanted to haul ass out of there.

"It's a leoplurodon Shinnooo!" Kiba said, smiling widely.

"A magical leoplurodon! It's gonna lead the way to Candy mountain!" Hinata said, still looking insane.

"Uh, you guys still know there is no Candy Mountain, right?" Kiba looked at him.

"Shun the nonbeliever!" He pointed at Shino.

"Shuuunn!" Hinata said.

"Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnn-a!" It was silent for a few seconds.

"…Yeah." The leoplurodon made these strange noises. Like someone, or something was dying. It continued for another thirty seconds.

"It has spoken!" Kiba said happily.

"It has told us the waaaaay!" Hinata followed after him.

"It didn't say anything!" Shino yelled after his insane friends, and begrudginly followed them.

* * *

"It's just over this bridge, Shino!" Hinata said. They were standing on a rickety bridge, that looked like it would break if Chouji stepped on it.

"This magical bridge," Hinata said, "of hope, and wonder..." He stared at them, and looked at his feet.

"Is anybody else getting like, covered in splinters? Seriously guys, we shouldn't be on this thing." Kiba turned to him, grinning like a mad-man.

"Shiiiiiiino..." He said slowly, and high-pitched, "Shiiiiiiiiiiino...Shiiiiinooo...Shii-!"

"I'm right here, what do you want?!" Kiba smiled, and then said proudly:

"We're on a bridge, Shino!" Shino sighed, and rubbed his temples.

* * *

"We're heeeere!" Hinata said. Shino looked up at the pink thing, with random candy-things covered in it. It looked like a deformed triangle. There were the letters 'CANDY MOUNTAIN' in curly letters.

"Well, what do you know; there actually is a Candy Mountain…" Shino said, looking up at the small cave.

"Candy Mountain! Candy Mountain! Fill me with sweet sugary goodness!" Kiba said, dancing and flipping all over the Candy Mountain Cave.

"Go inside the Candy mountain cave, Shino!"

"Yeah Shino, go inside the cave! And behold the magical wonders when you enter!" Kiba's eyes looked unblinking, like a mad-man.

"Uh, yeah." Shino began, and looked inside the dark entrance, "Thanks but no thanks. I'm gonna stay out here…"

"But you _have_ to enter the candy mountain cave, Shino!" Music started playing. Shino looked up, and the letters 'C' 'A' 'N' 'D' and 'Y' started to become animated and sing.

"Oh Jesus." Shino smacked his forehead.

_Oh when you're down and you're looking for some cheering up  
then just head right on up to the candy mountain cave  
when you get inside you find yourself a cheery land  
such a happy and joy filled and perky merry land_

Shino wanted to shrivel up and die. This was waaaaay to retarded. He had to be going insane. Mr. Emote couldn't take the sugary-sweet cheeriness.

_They've got lollipops and gummidrops and candy things  
Oh so many things that will brighten up your day  
It's impossible to wear a frown in candy town  
_

Shino looked up as Hinata and Kiba rose into the sky, and colors radiated the place.

_They've got jellybeans and coconut with little hats  
Candy rats, chocolate bats, it's a wonderland of sweets  
Buy the candy train to town and hear the candy band  
Candy bells, it's a treat, as they march across the land  
Cherry ribbon stream across the sky and to the ground  
Turn around, it astounds, it's a dancing candy treat  
In the candy cave imagination runs so free  
So now Shino will you please now go into the cave_

The candy-things spontaneously combusted, or destroyed themselves. Shino decided it was for the best he didn't ask questions. His eye twitched, as his insane friends beckoned him to go inside with their smiles. He looked around, and sighed in a mixture of defeat and annoyance.

"Alright, fine! I'll go into the freakin' candy cave! This had better be good." Shino trudged into the cave.

"Goodbye Shino!" Kiba waved to his friend.

"Yeah, goodbye Shino!" Hinata joined in waving. He turned around to look at them.

"Goodbye? Wait, what?" The cave shut behind him.

"Hey! What's going on here? Hello?" He heard footsteps, "Who is that?" He was punched twice, and was knocked out.

* * *

Shino woke up in the field. Something about a Candy Mountain, and Hinata and Kiba being complete retards...being knocked out.

"Ow…uh…what happened?" He looked at blood oozing out of his body, and twitched in a pecuilar fashion.

"Ah, they took my freakin' kidney!"

**

* * *

**

**Brought to you by the letter 'Y'. **

**I don't remember who this is © to, but his name is Jason something, but I remember it being on New grounds…**

**Anyway, R&R flames accepted.**


End file.
